Bella's Dream
by Mrs Rodolphus Lestrange
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange is having nightmares! Read and find out what features in the dream's of the craziest woman ever!


_AN: Hope you enjoy. Just a random idea that came to me. Bella has a dream and it stars an old friend.  
xxxxMrs Roddy Lestrangexxxx_

Bellatrix tossed and turned for the 5th time that week and again Rodolphus decided maybe he should sleep on the couch and it was a good thing to because as soon as he left Bella started talking. Let's take a trip shall we into the crazy and disturbed mind of none other than the notorious Bellatrix Ophelia Lestrange.

She was in a clearing in the woods near Black manor it was very familiar to her but it was also a bit different for one thing there was here cousin who was 10 years younger than she, none other than Sirius Orion Black. He was standing there grinning at her from ear to ear. She felt two things upon seeing this one was longing to rush up to him and apologise for murdering him even though she hadn't meant it. She had only shot a stunner at him but that stupid veil had killed him. The other feeling was desire to attack like a graceful cat. Her lips drew back over her teeth in a sort of demonic grin and pounced, they land with her on top.

"Sirius Orion Black! What are you doing in my dream?" she asked him punching playfully in the shoulder while getting off him and helping him sit up.

"I wanted to see you Bells, we were best friends as kids, don't you remember. We had so much fun annoying Mrs. Black and Mr. Black." He said punching her back.

"Which Mr and Mrs Black because as I recall we annoyed both sets, but it was more Auntie Walburga and Uncle Orion."

"Yeah, I meant those ones." He laughed; his bark of a laugh. He looked so much younger, the way he did before Azkaban destroyed his features.

"Are…are you angry with me? Because I swear Siri, I didn't mean to kill you. Scouts honour." She made a cross over her heart.

"I'm not angry Bells; I guess I kinda always knew it'd be you or Ciss that killed me in one way or another." He gave a half smile and looked at her through the corner of his eye.

"And that dear cousin is why I'm better because no-one can kill me." She said in a conceited manner that he always used in their child hood and a bit while they were in Azkaban together.

"Yeah, that's kinda why I'm here."

"What?"

"Well, you know the battle coming up? If you want to live and you want Roddy to live, don't go." He said seriously.

"Are you serious?" she asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"Of course I am, my name is Sirius so I'm always Sirius."

"Don't start with those jokes if you know what's good for you." She warned him.

"Ok Bells, but I'm serious don't go. If you do you will be killed and Roddy will be sent to Azkaban and the Dementors will kiss him. Bella you're precious Dark Lord will be killed by Harry and you will be killed by someone on my side." He spoke sadly as though he didn't want his killer dead.

"Who Siri? Who'll kill me?" She asked her anger rising at his assumptions, the fact that eh thought the Dark Lord could be killed by someone as stupid as Harry Potter was just insulting. Hadn't he listened to all her ramblings while they were in Azkaban? Obviously she hadn't gotten through to him. She had sworn practically every day that the Dark Lord would return and no one could kill him. He was invincible among other things. How dare Sirius even suggest that he would die at Potter's hands.

"Well I'm not supposed to tell you, I'm not even really supposed to be here. I just had to see you Bells and warn you, I couldn't bear my closest cousin dying the same way I did." He shrugged.

"What do you mean the same way you did?" She was still angry at him but she still wanted to know who was going to kill her and how she was to die. Obviously the killing curse but was she just about defeated? Or was it in the heat of a battle? Or maybe she was taunting someone and they snapped, yes she would enjoy that kind of death. It didn't worry her that she was calmly contemplating how she may die and happily choosing what she would like most. She laughed lightly at herself, still in thought. Sirius looked at her as though she were crazy, silly silly Siri. Doesn't he understand I am nothing but crazy of course I randomly strat laughing and skipping and singing and saying odd words like 'tootles' and 'buh-bye'. She loved that fact that she could make seemingly innocent words completely sinister just because of who she was.

"Bells you die just like me. Laughing at the person you are duelling." He said sadly shaking his head.

"And who am I duelling?" she asked still wanting to know so she could get rid of them.

"I can't tell you but I can show you." H looked at her smiling. The clearing started shimmering and they were standing in Hogwarts but it was different, the staircase was falling apart and the walls all had holes in them. Also they happened to be in the middle of a frenzied fight.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" Bella heard Molly Weasley scream as she turned and saw herself and Molly start to duel. "Stay back, she's mine." Molly yelled freeing up her arms from her cloak as others rushed to her aid. Bella watched as she duelled with ferocity that would have killed other but that stupid blood traitor just wouldn't give up.

"What happens to all your children when mummies gone the same way as Freddie?" she taunted her.

"You…Will…Not…Touch…Our…Children…Again!" Molly screeched. As Bella watched herself laugh everything slow down and she watched as the blood traitors spell hit her squarely in chest just above her heart. She fell and just as Siri had said she would. She still had the ghost of her last laugh etched on her face.

"No!" someone screamed and Molly was thrown back against the wall as her master came to her aid about to curse the blood traitor to oblivion. There was a shield put up between them and Potter was back. She watched in horror as Potter taunted her master and finally killed him.

"NOOOOOOO!" She screamed crawling near her master trying to revive him but she found she couldn't touch him. She saw Cissy make her way through the crowd to her body and lightly kiss her forehead before taking one last look at her face and leaving. If that wasn't the worst thing that could happen then the next thing she saw was. There was perfect little Cissy, standing next to the body of their niece whom she realised she had killed (this bought a smile to her lips for a moment). Cissy looked at their nieces face and started shedding tears. Andy walked up to and knelt to the ground sobbing into the brats' chest while Cissy stroked her hair. Andy stood up and Walked over to Bella's dead body and slapped her hard in the face (Bella felt this by the way just as she had felt Cissy's kiss) then Andy walked away with her had in Cissy's. They had forgiven each other. Neither mourning the death of their sister only mourning the death of Andy's brat who apparently more important. Everything went black.

Bella woke up in the clearing again with Sirius watching her.

"Now you see why you can't go don't you Bells?" he asked.

"I can and I will but I will make sure that I hunt Cissy, Andy and that idiot Weasley woman down first. They can't abandon me and she can't kill me." She laughed insanely.

She awoke the next day feeling Roddy's eyes on her. She turned seeing her husband watching her.

"Are you alright Belle?" he asked in his slightly French accent using the French word for beautiful as her name. He was the only one permitted to call her that with that meaning.

"I'm fine Rod, I just…I don't know. I had this dream and in it Sirius told me how I was going to die." She looked at him. Only to find him standing next to the bed instead of the seat he had been sitting on before.

"Belle, you aren't going to die, at least not now. Now you are going to enjoy what your wonderful husband has prepared for you in order to let you have at least one restful night of sleep." He said sitting close to her and wrapping his arms around her. Roddy had run a bath and planned a day for soothing relaxation for Bella. Thankfully that night she had a good nights' rest.

When the day of the dreaded war came Bella was a little unsettled Siri hadn't come back to her dreams again but his words continued to haunt her. She walked with the Dark Lord to the clearing, heard Narcissa's lie and when she heard it she knew, it had been a mistake to come. She knew her sisters would not mourn her and it angered her greatly.

She rushed through the crowd trying to help her lord and shot a killing curse at the Weasley girl.

"That's my daughter you Bitch!" Ah there was the blood traitor screaming at her. She turned and began to duel. It was the same as the dream.

"What will happen to all you kiddies when mummy goes the same way as Freddie?" she taunted.

"You. Will. Never. Touch. Our. Children. Again." The blood traitor screamed and Bella found she didn't care. She laughed freely knowing she would see Siri again soon, the spell came under her arm and hit her above the heart. She fell and felt herself leaving her body. Bellatrix was silent once more.


End file.
